Blood Brethren Defined Angels of Assumption
by MasterThiefWolf
Summary: Romev. is never told he is the Blood Raven's Primarch. He denies to be a primarch and have his own legion instead joining his brother's legion the Blood Angels. Later on a scouting mission on a strange, explosive planet a disaster occurs destroying the planet. He isn't found until the day after the Horus Heresy by imperial guard stationed on the desert out skirts of Terra.
1. Strange World

My mind cleared of smoke and mist blockage awaking from a tunneled emptiness. The Blankness that shut off my thoughts lifted. I opened my eyes but could see nothing. Void, blank, black…. I couldn't see. I was in a room I could tell, but I could see nothing… What was going on? I breathed heavily and quick my blood pulsed painfully through my veins making them tight. I struggled to breath to get enough air. I felt like my throat was being twisted shut.

Like I was being strangled. I wasn't. My pulse burned through my chest into my throat. I huffed out air. I should be able to breath why can't I seem to fully breath…. I couldn't really feel any of my limbs, like they were dead, hanging, lifeless, weights. I inhaled the best I could and tensed myself willing myself to move, but nothing happened. I was still as if I had no control of this body, like it never could move and never had.

What? Is this real? Why not? why can't I move?…. I readied myself to try again. I tensed myself and willed myself to move forward. Shocks of pressure burned up through me making me fall back, and let out a quick whimper. I sat there not even able to move. Am I broken?… But how?… what happened? Is this really possible? After all the pain I've been able to face?… Am I really broken? Yet I don't even know how? I wasn't going to stop trying. I tensed the muscles in my right arm with all the pressure and strength I could summon.

I quickly managed to raise my forearm, yet against my will it fell back and twisted outward jamming down in such a painful odd angle. I heard a piercing scream. What was it? It sounded strange and weird, very different from any scream I've ever heard. Feign… Alien. Strangely, enough I realize it's my own. Somehow, I didn't even feel myself open my mouth or did I manage to scream without doing so? I still couldn't see. I could feel I was sitting on a hard, cold, large circular object. The idea resurfaced in my head, I couldn't see myself or where I was.

Is this actually happening…Maybe…perhaps…..this could be a dream? But no, I just knew it …was..not. I felt a hand slowly reach up and pat me on the shoulder. My mind was distracted. I could not hold all of this. My body just will not obey me. I felt burning pain sweep up through me. I resisted tightening my jaw to insure I don't scream, but I still managed to scream.

HOW, though just how!? How can I scream without opening my mouth? It's impossible…? But I knew it now was not. The hand quickly stopped and pulled away. I felt so weak and weightless, so light. Like I was nothing but bits of matter. I felt dazed. I could feel the exhaustion start to weigh its toll on me.

I couldn't pass out doing so could be my death. I struggled to keep my mind flowing it seemed to calm and want to stay still and thoughtless. I huffed still battling to breath. Live thorough the pain as always, right? Just I don't even know what's really going on.

A sharp needle poked into the side of my neck slid in the whole length of the needle. I could feel the coolness of the injection fluid release into my veins. I tried to move, to keep thinking, to do anything I could not to pass out. My mind fuzzed. My thoughts slowed….. I tried to stay active mentally to stop the sudden waves of tiredness that appeared. But I seemed to not.

A male voice called out in raspy tones "Don't fight it. It's only a sleep injection." My muscles tightened with anger. Sure cause I want to lose consciousness and hope that you aren't going to kill me. Stupid ass… not forgetting death will probably come if I let….it… My thoughts start going blank. I fought to grasp any feeling in my limbs but everything blurred….

Shit…got…to ..try ….and move…. "I'm going to end you, Stupid ass." I surprisingly I manage to say without really trying. My thoughts went blank any feeling of pain stopped. Dammit I blacked out. My mind a screaming master and my body a disobedient slave. But then again I could only see black before anyways…


	2. The Blue Dust It's Memerizing

My mind beamed into Dark vibrant shades of blue dust whirling towards me. The dust whorled straight down to the bottom corner of my mind forming a picture of blue sand. A dream or more a vision starts to play out in my mind. In the walls of my unconsciousness… The feeling of my thoughts started to resurface.

I walked across wide land, piled and hilled in sapphire blue sand. The wind whirled around me. Each step I took sank an inch into the ground. The layers of sand shifted rolling down the next layer. I was in a blue hilled desert. That had many strange land formations. Sharp bladed rocks jutted out of the ground every few steps. The sky reflected the colors of the blue sand distorting them into different shades of dark, rich bright, and dull gray blue.

A strange formation I could see off in the distance was a hard, blue, sand, hill scaled up and down with chunky, blunt, rocks and thick, long tailed, vines. I turned my head to glance to my left shoulder. I stared at the black winged tear drop centered in its middle was a red drop of blood. The Blood Angel emblem.

What had Happened? This was the patrol mission on the planet Hyraco.

I don't ever remember finishing it or did…I…not? Three strange formed hills where around me in a perfect triangle looking like a exact mirror images of the one off in the distance. I looked to the north still waiting for the rest of the five patrols to regroup here.

I looked back up at the hills each ones peak was connected to the base of a geyser resembling formation. I glanced away, back to the north. The ground fazed turning a dull baby blue and quickly darkened into a purple frost that extended out rolling over the sand. The sounds when I walked on the frost were very strange. It seemed to vibrate and echo off the hills.

I paced looking at the colors of frost against the red of my armor.

the contrast was strange alone and the mix of them was off. When are they coming? I had paced for 5 hours. I stopped by now either they are all dead or they ditched this regrouping spot. Sadly, we were told not to contact anyone.

The planet is highly effected by transmissions. So how am I going to know what to do? I've already waited 3 hours past the time we were suppose to meet here. If they did decide to regroup at a different location would they have tried to signal me? If all five patrols died… I highly doubt that's possible, but if they did would the Vets still come for just me?

Ha be loyal to your legion and fight for them with your life. Yeah so after all I can be left behind because I'm only one casualty. They would come eventually. The winds grew stronger slowly and then bursted out with such power and force. The speeds of the winds was blinding.

The force cracked the hills and melted them in neon green, ash fire. "Damnit?!" I yelled out loud. The ground shifted cracking open and splitting apart. The pressure against me was crushing me from breathing I couldn't move. The whole ground and sky ripped open and fazed into an orange fiery explosion.

I stayed planted in place. I couldn't move a muscle the pressure compressing me into place. Everything on the ground near me bursted into the fiery orange cracked sky. Where the ground had been the planet's inner star glowed out with beams of light spreading out as it released its power exploding into space. My body overwhelmed by the pressure of the planet's inner star burned with the pain of being ignited by its beams.

No Dammit I refuse… I refuse! The whole planet and its inner star exploded together all at once. The blast force it out of the blackhole it was previously located in. Every part of me cracked backwards. My bones snapped breaking all at once. I would have screamed but at that moment I couldn't breath.

Fresh darkened blood flowed out of me. I felt myself weaken. "No…I refuse to die. I'm not going to let myself die. I refuse death!" I growled and coughed. My body no longer willing to obey me.

Shots of light appeared, winged angels, four of them. Two females in long white satin dresses and two males in red robes. They all wept. A fifth male angel appeared a few paces from me wearing a silver robe. "He is not to die! Take his soul from the Reaper now!" Demanded the Silver robed angel. The angels wings glowed a beautiful bright white.

Black cut across my eyes. I lost my vision. I couldn't see. I could hear the angels speaking a language I didn't understand. My chest tightened so hard it was as if my broken ribs were caving into my chest stabbing into my flesh.

I struggled to breath. I..refus..e "And allow him to do the same." said one of them male angels. "He has proven what he is." continued the same voice. My throat started tearing apart the pain to much. Tears boiled in my blinded eyes.

If my body can't hold, my soul can… I refuse death. I refuse you Reaper! You will not claim me I ..am …not…yours! An even greater pain pierced down through my chest into my heart. The worst pain of any of it. It felt like it could truly kill me. I didn't think a worse pain was possible.

Why am I a Blood Angel? A male angel's voice shot out of the silence "We have stolen his life from the Reaper." I finally started breathing clearer, but the pain stayed and worsened. "It has been restored and regained… the male angel continued to speak but I lost memory. My heart shredded itself farther apart with every beat. My pulse raced inflicting further harm upon itself. I passed out. Unable to bare anymore…


End file.
